fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verdrehte Welt
thumb|400pxDas ist eine etwas Brutale ff die leute mit schwachen nerven villeicht nicht lesen sollten , die person die gemeint ist weiß worum es geht ;) Es ist eine FF die sich haubtsächlich um Blaine dreht ich hoffe sie gefällt euch .Ein paar der Ausschnitte sind aus Horror Film geklaut . Wer genaueres wissen will um welche Filme es sich handelt kann mich fragen . Mehr sag ich nicht viel spaß beim Lesen LG Tascha Meine Adoption Blaines sicht Ich wurde damals hier hingegeben als ich 3 war weil meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall beide gestorben sind ,mir ist wie durch ein Wunder nichts passiert .Mich plakten seit da an immer schlimmer werdene Alpträume von dem Unfall .Lange wusste keiner warum ich immer im Schlaf geschrien hab doch als ich älter wurde sagte ich es einem der Aufseher und bereute es da ich seit dem von Allen für irre gehalten werde .Alle haben mich Irrer oder Spinner genannt bis ich als ich 10 war einen Jungen aus dem Spiel haus geschmissen hatte und er an inneren Blutungen gestorben war .Seit dem ließen mich alle in Ruhe ,ich musste alleine essen hatte immer Abends Unterricht um nicht mir den anderen Kindern zusammen zu sein . Ich hatte , als ich 14 war , herrausgefunden das meine Mutter mich durch ihre Wochenbett Depressionen versucht hatte in einem Brunnen zu ertränken ich aber durch eine Nonne gerettet wurde .Jetzt war ich 16 und hockte immer noch hier fest ,mir wurde jeder Kontakt zu Ausenwelt abgeschnitten da ich 5 mal versucht hatte abzuhauen und 6 mal versucht hatte mich umzubringen .Was machte das für einen sinn hier immer rumzusitzen .Eines Tages kamen eine Frau und ein Mann mitte 30 anfang 40 auf mich zu "Hallo ich bin Olivia und das ist Peter und wie heißt du ?" "Blaine !" ich witmete mich wieder der Geschichte die ich am schreiben war ."Er scheint etwas schüchtern zu sein aber er sieht nett aus !" hörte ich Olivia sagen "Ja aber Mrs. Anderson ich sollte sie wahnen er ist nicht ganz ohne ..." Natoll diese alte Schreckschrulle versaut mir jeden Weg hier wegzu kommen "Naund es war bestimmt nur ausversehen und ich würde auch nicht anders reagieren wenn meine Eltern nicht mehr Leben würden und ich von allen ferngehalten werde . Ich find er wirkt nett und in jeder harten Schale steckt ein weicher Kern !" . Die Frau schien nett zu sein also würde ich auch versuchen Nett zu sein damit ich entlich aus diesem Loch hier weg komme .Sie kamen wieder zu mir und die Beiden setzten sich vor mich "Na erzähl mal was über dich ?" bot Peter an "Was gibts da groß zu sagen ? Mrs .Cocron hat ihnen ja schon alles erzählt ich darf keiner lei Technik haben usw. " . Olivia lächelte mich an "Du scheinst sehr nett zu sein würde es dir was ausmachen wenn wir dich mit nach Hause nehmen ?" "Nein , ich würde gerne mitkommen !" "Okay !" Olivia klopfte mir auf die Schulter "Okay dann gehen wir jetzt die Papiere unterschreiben und du gest deine Sachen packen !" Ich nickte packte meine Sachen zusammen und wurde auch schon wenig später von den Beiden Abgehohlt ." Du hast einen Bruder in deinem Alter und eine kleine schwester " sagten sie kurz bevor wir reingingen . Als wir drinnte waren kam ein Junge mit blauen Augen und braunen zurrück gegelten haaren "Hallo ich bin Kurt !" "Ich bin Blaine !" stellte ich mich höflich for "Ich bin Rachel !" sagte ein Mädchen die ich ungefähr 5 Jahre schätzte "Ich bin Blaine !" stellte ich mich auch bei ihr vor .Sie zeigten mir mein Zimmer und den Rest der Wohnung ,Rachel fing jetzt schon an mich zu nerven . Sie musste ich loswerden , sie kriegte viel zu viel aufmerksamkeit und sie nervte . Nach ein paar Wochen hatte ich mich dort eingelebt und durfte was alleine mit Rachel machen .Ich hatte mir überlegt was ich mit ihr machen sollte also hatte ich beschlossen mit ihr auf den Spielplatz zu gehen . Der Spielplatz war leer da es Winter war ."Ich geh rutschen !" Sie rannte zu der rutsche hin ich folgte ihr langsam als sie oben stand schubste ich sie dan . Sie kanllte mit den Kopf gegen die Rutsche und fing an zu bluten , ich tat so als ob nichts gewesen wäre und rief ihre unsere Eltern "Mom ,Rachel ist von der Rutsche gefallen .... ich hab mir nur sie Schuhe zu gemacht und dann lag sie schon blutend am Boden ... okay !" Als Olivia und Peter da waren brachten sie sie sofort in Krankenhaus doch sie schafte es nicht .Ich töstete Oliva und Peter unls wir zu Hause warnen ,kam Kurt dan auch noch zu uns "Was ist los Mom ?" fragte er gelassen "Rachel ist gestorben !" Kurt fing an zu weinen und fiel in die Arme seiner Eltern .Ich ging aus dem Haus und ins Baumhaus wo 10 minuten später auch ein total verweinter Kurt auftauchte "Ich weiß das du daran schuld bist was mit Rachel passiert ist !" "Du hast keine Beweise !" Ich dränkte Kurt zum Fenster wo alles vereist und eingeschneit war "Gutenrutsch " ich schubste ihn in richtung fenster wo er rausviel .Als er unten angekommen war und sich nicht mehr bewegte fing ich an zu schrein ,damit meine Lieben adoptiv Eltern es merken .Als wir im Krankenhaus waren zu zweiten mal an einem Tag legten die Ärtzte ihn in ein künztliches Koma . Als meine Eltern nicht mehr da waren nahm ich ihm die Beatmungsmaske ab ,dam das Heerzmesgerät von seinem Finger und steckte es an meinen .Danch nahm ich sein Kissen und rückte es ihm ans Gesicht bis er aufhörte zu zappeln ich steckte es schnell wieder an seinen Finger . Ich ging aus dem Zimmer als meine Mom total verheult auf mich zu kam und mich schlug "Du bist schuld,du hast die beiden umgebracht " ICh rannte aus dem Krankenhasu zu einem See wo mir auch meine Eltern hinfolgten .Ich zog meinen Dad mit aufs ein ,meine Mom nahm die Waffe die dort lag und schoss ins Eis .Das Eis brach und ich fiel mit meinem Dad rein ,wir tauchten beide auf und er schaute mich böse an als ich das messer aus meiner Hosentasche hohlte und es ihm ins Bein stach sagte ich etwas "Du willst mich nicht sterben lassen DAD !" "Ich bin nicht dein scheiß Vater !" er trat mir ins Gesicht und ich ging im Kalten Eiswasser unter . "Blaine ,Blaine wach auf !" Ich sas gerade in meinem Bett und for mir stand ein föllig verstörter Kurt "Schatz alles okay ?" "Ja es war nur ein schlimmer traum !" "Du solltest dich wieder Schlafen legen , du musst morgen arbeiten !" Kurt legte sich neben mich und kuschelte sich dich an mich . ''The End '' Ich hoffe euch hat meine Horror Geschichte gefallen ,es war ne Spontan idee und uch wollte sie mal aufschreiben . Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:+16